Unfamiliar Emotion
by LightHouseHaven
Summary: Sasuke is back from his long mission; exhausted yet at peace to finally be home again, for a while. His heart raced when accidentally bumping into familiar emerald eyes, what could this feeling be? Sakura wants to go with him but Sasuke wants her to be safe, what will they do? (This is a story of when Sasuke had returned to the village for a bit from his atonement)


It was a cold winter night in Konoha; busy for the markets down the street in the village. There was news of a strong winter storm spreading throughout Konoha leaving the villagers running for the markets buying packets of water bottles and non perishable food to survive a few nights without electricity.

Sasuke sighs in annoyance of the crowds blocking the path to the hokage's headquarters preventing him from reporting in.

Tch, I'll just take the longer route, he thinks to himself.

Sasuke turns to the right causing his cloak to open briefly, exposing his long sleeve shirt and black pants he recently bought to help with the weather.

"Hey come back here! You need to pay for that!", a man wearing an apron yells to a customer who had stolen food. The man was running away in a quickly manner, pushing women and children out of the way spreading fear quickly across the street. Sasuke turns back to the main road and chases after the man, jumping above the market rooftops in a swiftly manner almost unnoticed.

A group of men wearing hidden leaf headbands began chasing the man who was somehow out running them. The man quickens his pace after realizing how quickly he had been followed.

"Fuck!", the man growls as he makes a harsh right turn into an alley he knew very well. He'd go there many times before with his friends after a few drinks to hide from his wife trying to scold at him for drinking.

The group of ninja men ran past him, trying to catch him before they'd realized he'd already escaped. The man cackles to himself and freezes in fear as he makes eye contact with a pair of onyx eyes in the dark alley.

"Do you plan on paying for them?",Sasuke asks sternly. His body remained calm while his mind remained focused and the mans every move.

The man grew fear of the face he'd only heard of from stories being told across the village; stories of the Last Uchiha effortlessly killing Danzo before he'd even been hokage for a day. Stories that were wicked and cruel that were unfortunately twisted and improvised when talking about it among the different villagers. Few praised him and others feared him, for none of them knew what had really happened.

"Please, let me go!", the man cries out of fear, "I was only trying to get food for my family; we have no money! Don't kill me!" His voice was shaking and was on the brink of bursting into tears.

Tch, Sasuke snarls to himself for the mans honest reason. Sasuke had been familiar with men and women being afraid of him giving him a slight uncomfortable feel he couldn't avoid. Many avoided fights with him while others saw it as a challenge to which Sasuke had effortlessly won.

"No money, huh?", Sasuke asks in disbelief. "Why would you steal if you knew it'd risk your life?". Sasuke glared at the man with a serious face, disappointed at the mans poor life choice

"I had no choice! I was just fired and my wife cannot work because she stays at home taking care of our sick daughter and it's been a few days since we've eate-", the man stutters in fear and worry for his life before Sasuke interrupted.

"Where do you live?", he hesitates to ask.

"Down the road, to the right in the old brown house. Please don't hurt my family!", the man cries out of fear and drops the bag of unpaid food and drinks to the ground.

Sasuke closes his eyes, slightly annoyed and full of pity for the man.

"Run back to your family. Never steal again." He grabs the bag of food and makes his way back to the market place from which the man had stolen from.

"Thank you..", the man cries and runs his way back home.

The ninja have become slower, weaker since I've been gone. How could that man have outrun them?, Sasuke thought to himself.

He passes by many women and children who were a bit shaken up by the whole scene while the market men were angry about losing money and approaches the market stand from which the man had stolen from, meeting the store's owner who was wearing a black, dirty apron.

"How much worth was stolen from you?", Sasuke asks. The market man places a paper full of the list of food the man had stolen on the wooden counter, scans his attire, and nods his head.

"1,100 yen. The ninja here are useless if they can't even capture a simple man like him!", the market man growls angrily and clenches his fist tightly.

Tch

Sasuke brings out two 1,000 yen bills out from under his cloak and gives it to the market man. He stares at the money with a confused look and takes it anyways.

"Thank you.", the market man stutters while still holding a grouchy look on his face. He was an older man with wrinkles on his forehead pointing out clearly how upset he was most of the time.

Sasuke slightly nods his head and proceeds to carry the bag of food and drinks out of the store with a crowd full of people glaring surprisingly. They hadn't ever seen the last uchiha in person, only heard of him. Many people were in awe and others were afraid. Gasps could be heared leaving Sasuke at a familiar feeling he'd felt when being feared; annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun?", a soft voice from the crowd of people emerged into his ears making his heart race in a way he didn't think would happen when hearing that familiar voice again. He turns to the direction behind him, leaving his heart racing like he'd been scared, although he hadn't been scared since he was a child.

"Sakura..", he says softly. Her face brightens up in embarrassment at how soft his voice had responded.

Sasuke becomes concerned at how pink her face had gotten and assumes she was sick.

"You're finally back to the village?", she asks happily. She approaches him slowly and smiles brightly at him. Her eyes shined brighter than it usually had been making Sasuke sure she was definitely sick.

"For a few months.", he admits, although he really didn't want to leave anymore.

Sakura's smiles quickly disappears and frowns, "Oh."

Sasuke turns around and makes his was down the busy street. "Tell Naruto I said hello.", he says almost half meaning it.

Where is that dobe anyways?, he curiously thinks to himself.

"Why don't we tell him together?", Sakura asks quickly catching up to Sasuke placing her hands in her pockets to keep them warm. Her nose was slightly red because of how cold it was outside, making Sasuke truly believe she was sick.

"Are you busy tonight? Maybe we can get some ramen together, you know? Like the good days!", she smiles at him brightly making him worry slightly at how much effort she's putting into the conversation although she seemed sick.

Sasuke looks down at the bags of food and drinks he has in his hands and tilts his head, "A little.", he replies hesitantly.

"Oh.", she replies quietly. "Do you mind if I join?" She looks up at him with gleaming eyes and a delicate smile, hoping he wouldn't refuse. She realizes how much taller he had gotten and how long his hair had grown. He's grown so much, and her heart fluttered every time she'd think of him.

Tch, so persistent as always, he thinks to himself.

"I suppose you can. I have to drop off a few things off first before we can look for that dobe. I could use a few drinks.", he replies quietly. He'd began drinking after leaving the village with Juugo and Suigetsu after rough fights. He doesn't typically like drinking; it was an occasional thing and he'd never get too drunk. After seeing what a few drinks of sake does to suigetsu made him wary of alcohol.

Sakura's face brightens up and smiles once more. Although she always refuses to drink with Tsunade and Naruto, she wouldn't mind trying it if Sasuke were there.

Sasuke-kun is finally back. I'm so happy he's here.., Sakura thinks to herself almost embarrassed yet thankful that Sasuke couldn't hear her thoughts. Is he happy to be back?, she worries. She doesn't know what goes through his head yet she still wants to be there for Sasuke and show him how much she loves him.

Knock, knock!

Sasuke knocks the door to a brown house that looked almost beat up leaving Sakura surprised at how quickly they'd arrived. She hadn't noticed how far she was dwelling into her thoughts, and regrets not enjoying her time walking with Sasuke.

As curious as it might've been, Sasuke was enjoying a quiet stroll down the road. He was tired of hearing Suigetsu talk about none sense and Juugo occasionally arguing with him.

The man who had stolen opened the door only to close the door on Sasuke's foot who quickly placed it in position to avoid having the door close. The man whimpers and shakes behind the door, "What more do you want from me?! I won't do it again! Please just leave me alone!", the man cries in fear of his life.

Sakura takes a step back and looks at Sasuke confusingly at how fearful this man was of him. She looks at the man closely and recognizes him as the man that had stolen earlier.

Is Sasuke going to hurt him?, she fears not knowing what to expect since his return. She prepares herself for any inconvenience as her heart begins to race in fear.

Sasuke drops the bags of food and drinks the man had stolen earlier at the doorstep and removes his foot from the door to walk away from him.

Tch, why would a weak man even attempt to steal?, he thinks to himself and shakes his head.

Huh?, Sakura thinks to herself confusingly.

"T-thank you!", the man stutters after a few moments of silence and whimpers to himself before taking the bags and closing the door.

"What was that all about?", Sakura questions confusingly after catching up to Sasuke who had almost forgotten she was there considering how quiet she had been the entire time.

"The man had stolen food earlier until I caught him. He had no money and had a wife and a child. He was scared out of his wits so I let him go and paid for the food he'd stolen.", Sasuke explains as his stomach begins to lowly growl.

"Oh.", she replies. Sasuke-kun has changed since he's been gone..., Sakura thinks to herself making her feel more at peace and at awe.

"That was very nice of you.", she comments as she smiles to herself.

"Hm.", he replies. I suppose it was nice, he admits to himself. His stomach growls again, this time it was loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Er, Sasuke-Kun, would you want to stop by Ichiraku Ramen first? I can ring up Naruto so he can meet us there.", Sakura asks.

It's very peaceful now, with him around it'd be chaotic and annoying., he thinks to himself.

"Ramen sounds good. Thank you.", he replies as the image of warm Beef Ramen noodles circle in his head.

Sakura's heart began to flutter at his 'Thank You'. The only and last time he'd said that was when she was healing him after battling with Naruto. Her face burned with happiness as she slowly reaches down to her phone to let Naruto know that Sasuke had been back.

I want to be alone with Sasuke-kun right now, but maybe Sasuke wants to meet up with him. Naruto always brings him up when he can; I guess it wouldn't hurt to invite him, she thinks to herself.

Hey Naruto, Sasuke is back and we're heading towards Ichiraku Ramen for some food. Care to join?, Sakura texts Naruto and sends it to him before placing her phone back into her pocket.

She smiles to herself knowing that she was the first one to spend time with him since his return.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm really glad you're back.", Sakura finally admits. Her heart races at her confession and couldn't help but notice her legs slightly tingle in response.

Sasuke's blood moved at a quicker than normal pace, a feeling he'd get when fighting an enemy when he'd get caught off guard. Sasuke begins to feel a bit proud when thinking of how many dangerous fights he'd been involved in and to survive each one of them.

A smile begins to form across his lips at the thought of him finally being able to sleep in his bed instead of a tree.

Sakura notices the smile and begins to blush to herself.

Sasuke-kun's smile is soft, shannaro!, Sakura bites her tongue to hold back her nervous giggle and instead clenches her hands together at how excited she was being alone with Sasuke.

Their stomachs begin to growl at the smell of freshly made, hot ramen coming from Ichiraku Ramen.

"That smells absolutely amazing,shannaro!", she exclaims clapping her hands together at the thought of eating ramen with team 7 again after many years.

Sasuke's mouth waters making his pace quicken in a hurry for a bowl of warm ramen.

They open the curtain covering the entrance to find Naruto swallowing down a bowl of ramen like there was no tomorrow. The blonde looks up making eye contact with Sasuke causing him to almost spit out his food in disbelief.

"Sawskehey!", Naruto yells with a mouth full of ramen as he jumps out of the chair and runs to Sasuke in a hurry while barely swallowing his food.

Sasuke's body grows tense at Naruto's strong bear hug leaving him almost breathless.

"I just ordered some ramen, hehe. You guys can get anything, it's on me tonight!", Naruto smiles widely as ever and sticks his chest out in a proud manner.

Sakura sat next to Naruto and Sasuke sat on his own across from them, enjoying the peace from not having Suigetsu place his arm over him every time they'd enter a restaurant together.

Naruto was full of excitement the same way a puppy would feel after their owner returning home from work. Sasuke was just glad he was back home, even if it was for a while. He did miss Naruto's loud voice and Sakura's bickering; for the first time in a while, he doesn't seem to find them annoying.

"How long will you be here?", Naruto asks with a mouth full of ramen. He slurps and gulps down the ramen like water making Sakura feel grossed out at how quickly he'd finish the ramen. To Naruto's excuse, he hadn't eaten all day due to the missions he'd done prior.

"Not that long", he replies, "I have to turn in my mission report and wait for the Hokage's orders." Sasuke doesn't mind going on these missions due to regret of his childish, teenage self full of rage and retribution. It was the only way he'd make up for all the terrible things he'd done, even if it means risking his life.

"We need to spend as much time together as we can like in the old days! Team 7 is back together again!", Naruto smiles and does a thumbs up out of happiness.

Just like old times, Sakura thinks to herself with a genuine smile across herself.

Sasuke closes his eyes and agrees in a subtle way as he sips down the warm sake. It was bitter and warm as it went down his throat, just the way he'd like it. Sasuke was never fond of sweets, not like his brother Itachi. A memory of Itachi coming back from the market with tomato's for Sasuke fills his mind as he sips down on his bitter sake.

"What'll it be for you guys?", the girl working at Ichiraku Ramen asks both the pink haired kunoichi and the black haired Uchiha. She hadn't seen the Uchiha around but has heard about him through the other villagers about what he'd done, so she was cautious of him.

"Some Onigiri and Okaka would be just fine." He replies with the thought of tune and rice pleasing his appetite. Everytime he'd order it outside of Konaha he wouldn't be as satisfied as he intended to be due to how different they'd make it. He was definitely looking forward to the familiar taste tonight.

"Tonkotsu ramen please with an extra egg!", she replies hungrily. Her stomach had growled with the thought of pork and eggs combined with ramen. It's been a while since she actually sat down with Naruto or Sasuke and eat ramen together.

The girl bows her head and begins making the orders. The smell of Tuna and pork fill the air around them making their stomachs ache and growl with hunger. Sasuke hadn't had a warm meal in a long while due to him having to keep his cover low to avoid beeing seen or caught by the enemy; better yet, to not cause uneasiness to the villagers around him. They'd heard the many terrible things Sasuke had done in the past and know about his brother eliminating his clan. They too think Sasuke was capable of taking out an entire village, which he could. But he's not the same anymore, he's changed for the better and wouldn't dare to cause any harm to others. Not anymore..

After a few minutes, their orders finally arrived as Naruto paid the total. Naruto had been making a lot of money due to the high numbers of missions Kakashi had ordered him to do, most of them being S-ranked; so paying for their meals weren't a big deal to him. After all, he did miss his best friend.

Sasuke bites down on his warm rice ball and his mouth instantly begins to water to the familiar, delicious taste. Home, he thinks to himself.

Sakura was filled with joy enjoying her ramen next to Sasuke. He'd definitely changed. He was much more calm and not as annoyed as he used to be.

"Thank you.", the sound of Sasuke's voice circles her head from the time she'd healed his wound. A rush of blood spreads across her cheeks at the thought of that time. She hadn't seen him in a vulnerable state, ever. She felt special to have experienced that and a part of her is slightly bothered that Naruto had been there as well. Deep down, she still loved Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, did you ever meet any ladies out there?", Naruto jokes only half meaning it. Although he was a bit curious if he'd been with anybody. Sasuke never showed any type of interest in a woman, besides calling Sakura "Annoying". Naruto then realised how stupid it was to bring that up in front of Sakura. The last thing he'd wanted was have her punch him with that monstrosity strength of hers. He'd seen it in action during the great ninja war.

Sakura's ears prick up at Naruto's sudden question and patiently waits for an answer. She too wonders if he's met anybody outside of the village. A couple of ninja have tried asking her out on dates at the hospital she volunteers at but she kindly rejects them. "I'm waiting on somebody right now..", she'd always reply to which they'd grunt in annoyance. Of course that wouldn't stop them from finding any reason to visit the hospital and see the pinkette in her coat with the soft smile of hers.

"Women are the least of my interest when im on a mission, dobe.", Sasuke replies in annoyance. That was such a stupid question, he thinks to himself. He has had many women fling themselves at him, many of them were older women of course. He always found it odd that he attracted older women like the Mizukage. He didn't mind them either, of course. Suigetsu always whined at how annoying it was to see Sasuke get hit on by beautiful girls only to reject them. Suigetsu knew if it were him, he'd get with them with no problem.

"How are you and Hinata?", he asks curiously. Pretty much everybody in the village knew she loved Naruto, besides Naruto. It was a miracle that he'd finally even acknowledged his feelings for her. The last thing he knew was they'd gotten married to which he sent his hawk to Sakura carrying a note stating "Congratulations."

"We're doing good. I really love her..", he replied quietly. Naruto has been trying to spend every moment he could with her when he wasn't on a mission. Tonight, though, he decided to eat some ramen alone as he was thinking of the many things he needed to do before becoming hokage. Kakashi had brought up the subject to Naruto a few nights ago so Naruto could prepare himself within a couple of years or so. It's what he'd always wanted.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, Naruto's phone began to ring to which he answers. "Hello?", he pauses before replying, "I'll be on my way soon. Yeah, I love you too." It was Hinata who was worried and unaware of his whereabouts. Naruto hadn't told Hinata where he'd be due to the fact that him becoming hokage soon was finally going to happen. He definitely didn't want to stress out his wife.

"Everything all right?", Sakura asks. She worries about Hinata a whole lot ever since Neji had passed.

"Yeah, im gonna have to leave soon. Hinata is worried.", he replies with his bright signature smile. "I'm happy you're back!", Naruto says once more just before getting up from the table and exiting Ichiraku Ramen.

"Say hello to Hinata for me!", Sakura says hoping Naruto had heard.

It grew silent between Sasuke and Sakura and neither of them were minding it. Although meeting up with Naruto was brief, Sasuke was still happy to see him since their fight. He'd grown a lot taller and his blonde hair was much more shorter. As for Sasuke, Sakura had noticed that his hair covered the nape of his neck...definitely needing a haircut.

Sasuke takes one last sip of his warm sake and sighs silently. Sakura had already finished hers and she was begining to feel flustered from the alcohol. Sasuke had drank sake after completing a mission with Suigetsu and Juugo and would often find them challenging each other to who can drink more without falling asleep. Although he did find the games annoying and stupid, he'd still win each one. Although he did build up a tolerance to sake, Konoha's alcohol was always much more stronger and authentic instead of cheap and stale compared to the villages oustide. This sake definitely worked much more efficiently and quickly.

I should slow it down, Sakura thinks to herself as sasuke places the empty bottle of sake to the side. I should make small talk to Sasuke.. maybe he feels uncomfortable with silence. Although Sasuke did in fact prefer silence.

"Naruto and Hinata are married at such a young age, its amazing! It seems like everybody we grew up with is moving on in life and getting in relationships..", Sakura says with a nervous laugh. It really does surprise her seeing all her friends in a relationship such as Ino with Sai or Shikamaru with Temari. Although she does enjoy focusing in volunteering at the hospital, she tends to feel like shes moving slower than others when it comes to relationships. She just can't help waiting for Sasuke.

"Maybe next time.", the voice of Sasuke circles her head as she remembers the last thing he'd told her before leaving the village after she'd asked to go with him.

It's 'next time' now..

Her cheeks flush and couldnt help but smile shyly, all to which Sasuke had witnessed while she wasn't looking. He'd noticed that she kept her hair short and was much more confident. Her face seemed more flustered, but Sasuke assumed it was because of the cold weather or sake, nothing more.

"Everybody moves at their own pace.", Sasuke admits. Although a relationship hasn't been on his mind, he has been curious as to how they even work. It still surprises him that Sakura isn't in a relationship. She was beautiful and smart, anybody would be lucky to have her is what always went through his mind.

Sasuke brings out his wallet and orders another warm bottle of sake, which intimidates Sakura. She'd never been drunk around Sasuke and definitely doesn't want to make a fool of herself either. She only ever drank with the girls; Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. Most times they'd end up at a karaoke bar and sing their hearts out and dance with no restraints to take a break from the stress of assigned missions.

I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to get drunk, she thinks to herself. Could the alcohol affect him whatsoever? Sakura curiously quesitons. She'd began to wonder if maybe he drank sake fequently outside of the village. Everybody in Konoha knew how authentic sake was compared to outside villages.

"Sakura, you don't have to force yourself to drink.", Sasuke assures her. He'd noticed the look on her face once he'd ordered a drink had turned into worry.

Sakura jumps in her seat and panics at how he'd noticed and immediately blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, haha no Sasuke it's fine really!" She waved her hands in the air in panic and laughed nervously.

Sasuke raised a brow and chuckled to himself. He hadn't seen Sakura act nervous around him for a while, and although he may not notice, he did miss her.

\--

A/N: This is a story about what happened when sasuke returned for a bit ... its not canon but its my idea of it lol

**Reviews would be nice because feedback helps me a develop the story more!**


End file.
